


Melt my heart

by Icygin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge, Drabble for my persona, F/M, I love writing stories for my characters AGH, She's a water elemental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icygin/pseuds/Icygin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armonia has hit rock bottom. She needs to find a new place to live and even a new job. The bone brothers are there to help in her time of need. Sans offers to take her out to dinner to try and cheer her up. Sans hopes warmth of the bar, its soothing music, and maybe a friendly fire elemental can cheer up his watery friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt my heart

After a series of unfortunate events she lost her home and job all in one night. With just the clothes on her back, and a bag of personal items she made her way to Snowdin to visit the bone brothers. She had met the brothers on her way to and from the capitol before. Sans was a sentry in both Waterfall and Hotland. 

They chatted happily about the day, he said puns and she laughed. He talked about how Papyrus was the coolest brother and praised him almost every conversation they had. Papyrus made a name for himself, even if she hadn’t talked to sans about him. He constantly tried to join the Royal guard and he had become friends with both Undyne and Alphys.

She pondered what she would say to them as she made her way to the edge of water fall. She had managed to wear the warmest clothes she owned, though she was still rather chilled. As she made her trudge through the snow the tips of her long flowing hair began to freeze over. 

Luckly for her the brother’s home was fairly close to the entrance. She knocked twice rather slow. Her movements were becoming slower the longer she was outside.Sans opened the door, sleep clearly on his face. The realization of who was at the door hit him. Sans was concerned about her being in Snowdin.

She looked a little more solid then when he last talked with her. Papyrus came out of his room, seeing Sans at the door peaked his interest. 

“SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING WIT-” Papyrus stopped talking as Sans hurried Armonia into the house. 

“Pap, go get a blanket for her, she is freezing over.” Sans states calmly as to try and not panic either of them. Papysur heads back to his room and rushes back down with a fluffy woolen blanket. Magic is being imbued to the blanket, keeping it at a warm temperature. He hands it to Sans who wraps her in it almost instantly. 

Worried Papyrus offers for her to stay the night, telling her he is willing to help her in anyway he can think. After warming up considerably Armonia hands the blanket back to Papyrus, apologizing for getting it wet. Her form was more fluid now, though the tips of her fingers and hair was still semi solid.

They sit and talk about her problems. Sans and Papyrus listen to her story and look at each other. Sans offers her to crash at their place but she out right refuses. She doesn’t wish to be a burden to them. Papyrus offers her his bed for the night at least, stating that a friend of his should never sleep on the couch. 

She thanks him profusely, begging them both to let her at least cook dinner in thanks. Sans says she doesn’t have to but she doesn’t relent, stating that she would never mooch off of someones kindness. So she searches the cupboards finding tons of spaghetti boxes. 

Opening the fridge brought little encouragement. There was fresh tomatoes, an empty bag of chips, a few half empty bottles of ketchup and tons of containers labeled “leftover spaghetti”. Sighing she looked at the brothers. She asked if they would mind taking her to go shopping for food. Papyrus looked flabbergasted at the statement. 

“BUT DEAR FRIEND WE HAVE ALL THE INGREDIENTS FOR THE BEST DISH RIGHT HERE!”

She looks to Sans and he shrugs at her, pity clearly on his face. His expression changes to a soft smile, then turns into a wide grin as he clearly comes up with an alternative. 

“Lets go to Grillby’s for Dinner Pap, I’m sure Armonia hasn’t been there yet, since she really doesn’t come around here. Plus, if anyone can make her melt it’s Grillbz.”

Papyrus looks like he wants to argure about something, but he keeps it to himself. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before sighing in defeat. 

“BROTHER YOU AND ARMONIA CAN GO WITHOUT ME. I AM GOING TO UNDYNES FOR LESSONS TONIGHT ANYWAY!” He strikes a pose once he finishes his sentence. Sans chuckles and nods to his brother, grabbed her and left for the restaurant. 

As they were walking, Sans removed his hoodie and handed it to Armonia. She thanked him and put it on, cuddling into the warmth. She decided she may have to confiscate the jacket the next day to start looking for a new job. Sighing to herself she hadn’t noticed that the walk to the Grillby’s wasn’t very long. Once Sans opened the door, Amonia felt the instant relief of warmth hit her face. 

After a good two minutes Sans tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie. She had closed her eyes taking in the warmth lovingly. As she opened her eyes sparkles seemed to form as she looked around the inside. The restaurant was fairly empty. There were a few occupants at the round table on the left, all dog monsters playing a card game and laughing at each others jokes.

The bar was completely empty, no one was behind it currently either. Sans tugged again and began walking to the bar. He sat on the right corner and pat the seat to his left. She walked over smiling happily and took the seat. She looked over at Sans and noticed he was staring at the door behind the bar.

“Hey, Girllb, come ‘ere” After saying this the door opens and the room seems to become even warmer. Slowly a light films through the shadows as a figure appears in the doorway. Stepping into the open bar is a fire elemental. He’s about 5′10 not including the top of his flame. 

He is wearing a plain white button and a black vest. The was an orange bowtie on his neck that matched the color of the end of his flame. His pants matched his vest, and he was wearing a pair of black dress shoes. On his face were a pair or slim frame glasses. He turned to face them and stopped abruptly. 

He was in the motion of bringing Sans what looked like a bottle of ketchup and a burger. The flame on his face changed from an orange/yellow to a purple/blue and he quickly turned around and headed back into the previous room. 

Amornia looked to Sans very confused. He snickered, putting a hand to his mouth to stop a full on laugh. His right eye was close and his left looked straight at her. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

“Looks like Grillbz wasn’t the only one a heated Hehe.” She looked at him, then she realized what he meant by that. Her hands shot to the ends of her hair and she noticed that they were no longer solid. In fact she could feel herself steaming a bit. Her face felt warm as well. She picked up the spoon in front of her and looked at her reflection. She was turning a bright pink on her cheeks. 

The blush deepened once she figured out this fact and she quickly hid herself in Sans’ hood. 

“O-oh no I didn’t mean to embarrass him, S-sans what should I do now?” Armonia spoke quickly and in a panic. She was looking for something from his expression. He just smiled and stood up. Sans politely asked for his Jacket back and then headed to the back room to check on Grillby. 

Alone and wondering Armonia sat and cooled herself off. She had known Grillby’s was a hot spot to eat at, but this was ridiculous. Though she couldn’t complain, the warmth that she felt right now was wonderful. She smiled to herself, letting the music from the jukebox fill her ears. 

It calmed her down and she began humming along with the tune. She was relaxed now, she brought her arms to the counter top and she used her hands to lean on as she was more engrossed in the music. Just as the song ended she heard the back door open and Sans walked out holding two plates. He brought them over and placed one in front of her and one in front of his own seat.

“Don’t worry to much, he just wasn’t expecting me to bring such a hottie” His grin was palpable in his voice. She was becoming red in the face again when Grillby stepped out of the back room with the same ketchup bottle and a steaming mug. He handed Sans his bottle and placed the cup in front her.

Her eyes darted from the cup to his face, the blush on her face intensifying ten fold. “I-uh, thank you” She squeaked out and took the mug and took a sip. The drink was slightly hotter than she was use to, but she ignored that and savored the taste. Apple cider with a kick of caramel filled her taste buds. There was a hint of chocolate in the after taste as she placed the cup down, half empty. 

“It’s on the house, Sans says he’s got it covered, but I know better” His mouth opened and small flickers of flames escape as he talks. He glances over to sans who looks the other way sheepishly. Blushing still, she looked at him and smiled sweetly. 

“Thank you, really. This was something I didn’t know I needed.”

Though she was smiling, her eyes told her true feelings. The sadness suddenly overwhelmed her and tears escaped in a big bubbly fashion. They flowed down her cheeks and onto her pants as she stared at her knees and and clenched at her legs. 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bother you with m-my problems -hic-”

She struggled with the words, her breathing became quite ragged. Sans looked over to her and was about to place an arm on her shoulder in comfort when he was blocked by Grillby’s body. Startled Sans looked up at Grillby’s face and saw the seriousness in his expression. His flames flickered between their normal orange to a bright blue. He had moved quite fast from the other side of the bar to pull her into a heart warming embrace. 

Armonia was startled at the sudden body contact, but she was very appreciative none the less. Her arms snaked around him and her fingers dug into his back as if she let go he would disappear. She continued to cry, as the tears fell they seemed to turn to steam as the landed on his vest. 

Grillby brought his right hand to the back of her hair, the sizzling sound seemed to frighten him as he quickly removed it. He looked down at her thinking he had hurt her but was surprised to see her looking up at him. She was smiling again, tears in the corners of her eyes still. She sniffed a little. 

“I didn’t feel any pain. It was actually really warm and soothing.” She said sighing and leaning into his chest. This had Grillby’s flames flashing between orange/red and purple/blue. The blue staining his cheeks mostly. She nuzzled into him, accepting all his warmth.

Sans had the feeling that he should probably leave them with some privacy. He got up, grabbing his burger, and walked towards the door. He beckoned the dog monsters to follow him and they all left.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, I love my Persona so much. /)////(\


End file.
